1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED housing and a fabrication method thereof. More particularly, the LED housing of the present invention can securely fix a neck of a heat conducting part at both sides with a pair of fixing parts, thereby stably coupling the heat conducting part to a housing body made of resin, while allowing the fixing parts to spread heat from the heat conducting part to lateral regions of the LED housing, thereby more efficiently spreading heat within the LED housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Light Emitting Diode (LED) is a semiconductor device that is activated in response to electric current to generate various colors of light. The color of light generated by the LED is mainly determined by chemical components of LED semiconductor. Such LEDs have several merits such as longer lifetime, lower driving voltage, better initial activation characteristics, higher vibration resistance and higher tolerance on repetitive power switching over conventional lighting devices using filaments, and thus demand for them is gradually on the rise.
In particular, some LEDs such as high power LEDs are recently adopted in illumination systems and backlight units for large-sized Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs). Such high power LEDs are required to have superior thermal radiation performance because these systems or units require larger power.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical high power LED package, in which FIG. 1(a) is a perspective cross-sectional view of the high power LED, and FIG. 1(b) is a cross-sectional view of the high power LED mounted on a circuit board.
Referring to FIG. 1(a) first, an LED package 10 includes a thermal connecting member 14 (so-called heat slug) with an LED chip 12 seated thereon. The thermal connecting member 14 also functions as heat guide means. The LED chip 12 is powered from an external power source (not shown) via a pair of wires 16 and a pair of leads 18. An encapsulant 20 encapsulates the top portion of the thermal connecting member 14 including the LED chip 12, and a lens 22 is capped on the encapsulant 20. A housing 24 is formed typically by molding, surrounding the thermal connecting member 14 to support the thermal connecting member 14 and the leads 18.
The LED package 10 shown in FIG. 1(a) is mounted on a mother board 30 as a heat sink as shown in FIG. 1(b) to constitute an LED assembly 40. A heat conductive pad 36 such as solder is interposed between the heat conducting member 14 of the LED package 10 and a metal body 32 of the main board 30 to promote heat conduction between them. In addition, the leads 18 are also stably connected to a circuit pattern 34 of the main board 30.
The LED package 10 and its mounting structure on the main board 30 as shown in FIG. 1 are focused to thermal radiation to efficiently radiate heat to the outside. That is, the LED package 10 is so designed that the thermal connecting member 14 as a heat sink is mounted directly or via the thermal conductive pad 36 on the main board 30 in order to radiate heat absorbed from the LED chip 12 to the outside. Then, a major quantity of heat from the LED chip 12 is conducted through the thermal connecting member 14 to the main board 30 and only a minor quantity of heat is radiated to the air through the surface of the LED package 12 including the housing 24 and the lens 22.
However, this structure is disadvantageously complicated to obstruct the automation of LED package fabrication as well as require a large number of components to be assembled together, thereby burdening manufacture cost.
FIG. 2 illustrates a leadframe structure of a high power LED package disclosed by US Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0075100. Referring to FIG. 2, a leadframe 2 and a thermal conducting part 4 are shown. The leadframe 2 is subdivided into two electrical connecting parts 12a and 12b, which end in a respective solder connecting strip 3a, 3b. 
One electrical connecting part 12a has an opening in the form of an eye. The thermal connecting part 4 is linked into the eye opening. The thermal connecting part 4 is substantially rotationally symmetrical and has projections 19 that allow the leadframe 2 to be anchored in a robust manner in a housing. Furthermore, the thermal connecting part 4 has a central recess in the form of a reflector well 16, on whose base surface a chip-mounting area 11 is provided for holding a radiation-emitting chip. The side surfaces of the recess are used as reflector surfaces.
The eye ring of the electrical connecting part 12a has a cutout 13, at which a bonding wire connecting area 10, which is in the form of a tongue, of the second electrical connecting part 12b overlaps. The bonding wire connecting area 10 is disposed at a different height to that edge of the reflector well 16 that emits radiation. For chip mounting purposes, the configuration allows short wire connections between the chip and the bonding wire connecting area 10 without any need for a cutout for this purpose at the edge of the reflector well 16 in the thermal connecting part.
Herein the reference sign 27 designates the main radiation emission direction 27 of the component.
Such a leadframe structure can be fabricated in more simple process over the package structure illustrated in FIG. 1 since the package body can be molded from resin with the first electrical connecting part 12a inserted into the thermal connecting part 4.
However, this structure can be restrictively used for a structure where the electrical connecting part 12a is electrically connected to the thermal connecting part 4 since the electrical connecting part 12a directly contacts the thermal conductive part 4. This cannot be used for a structure requiring the electrical connecting part 12a insulated from the thermal connecting part 4.
Furthermore, this document does not teach any fabrication method of a package structure that can be used in such an insulated structure.